In The Meantime
by flying duck
Summary: What do the gang get up to when they're trying not to think about Voldermorte in the last few weeks of summer? Ron's just picked up Hermione and brought her to the Burrow for a few days. RHr. Plus, eventually, exchange students! :D
1. Retrieval

Disclaimer: JK Rowlings, not mine, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. The rating may change and the summary may change a bit.

She was reading, of course. Sitting in front of the fireplace her nose was buried deep inside a muggle novel, one of the many books that she went through less than weekly. She was already well into the final pages, and those were going fast as she read avidly.

There was a sudden rushing noise and a wind against her cheeks that her senses may have picked up but her brain dismissed, interested primarily in the final moments of the adventure playing out before her eyes. The accompanying, more alarming, flash of green she, too, ignored. She was, after all, a wizard, and a rather bright one at that, if she were in _danger_ she'd know it; deep down she knew what this was anyways.

But she _was_ in danger. A dark figure was whirling out of the emerald embers, looming up, much taller than her fireplace. Crashing forward, still spinning madly, the figure hurtled out through the small opening.

Hermione didn't notice her intruder until well after it was too late. He plowed straight into her, knocking her backwards, sprawling onto the couch she had been so neatly perched upon. Her first instinct was to scream but the air had been crushed from her lungs, her second was to go for her wand.

But recognition set in, fortunately, before she could reach her wand and do any real damage.

"Ron?!" She cried. "_What_ are you _doing_?!" There was a well-disguised layer of shaking beneath her reprimand.

"I'm sorry!" Ron replied sincerely, the quiver in her voice was not lost on him; after all he was one of her best mates.

"You scared me half to death! You're lucky my parents weren't in here!"

"Really I am sorry, Hermione, I wasn't expecting your fireplace to be so small; I lost my balance!"

"It's a muggle fireplace!" She exclaimed sharply, she paused to take a deep, shuddering breath, to get a grip on herself, to retrieve control. "Reallty, Ron, if you'd just take muggle studies – "

"Well, now we know you're feeling better." He and his lopsided grin down at her cut her short. "It's good to see you," he added tentatively. "The yelling and screaming just makes it more realistic. The only thing missing is – "

"My book!" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly panicked again and ready to jump up. As she shifted something pressed against her tender ribs and she winced visibly.

"Oh! Did I hurt you, too?" Ron was suddenly full of concern, moving as though to inspect it.

However, in between the original fear and the apologizing both young wizards had forgotten that, in sending Hermione sailing on his flight out of the fireplace, Ron also succeeded in pinning her flat against the couch. As the knowledge finally struck them their eyes jerked to one another, staring in surprise and awe into the sparkling, remarkably close, eyes of one another. Whether from the fire, the exertion, or possibly the startling closeness that they were both becoming acutely aware of, both Ron and Hermione's faces were flushed, the tips of Ron's ears turning a deep shade of crimson. Yet, despite their embarrassment, neither seemed uncomfortable. Best mates for years they were already close; there was nothing between them, no secrets or awkward silent moments. It was just that now, all of a sudden, there literally was very little between them. Somehow, though neither of them traced the root of their lingering eyes and hesitance to pull away, neither of them wanted to move, neither of them wanted to end this unexpected moment they were sharing.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron finally managed, although his voice sounded slightly hoarse. Shifting his weight gingerly he rolled so that instead of lying directly on top of her he was situated beside her, propped up on one elbow. He looked her over quickly, "Guess I really was lucky that your parents weren't in here."

Hermione smirked, purposefully ignoring the look, "It's perfectly all right, Ron. My family already knows that you're a klutz anyways." She said the joke gently so as not to ignite another of their sharp rounds of bickering. She couldn't help her own wide smile spreading across her face. "And it's nice to see you, too."

"Well, I was going to use the felly – "

"-telly-"

"- phone, but I thought it might be nice to pop in and actually _see_ youâ€ I didn't know that your fireplace would be so different from ours."

"Well I'm sorry you don't take muggle studies," she retorted cheerfully. She was too pleased to see him, too comfortable lying so close next to him, cuddling subconsciously a little closer, to let any of their usual smart retorts and squabbling arise.

"I'm not! What a useless class! C'mon I already have my dad anyways, he's _obsessed _with muggles, _and _I have you, I know plenty!"

"Of course, like all about our various kinds of fireplaces."

He rolled his eyes, "oh shutup. I get along alright in any case."

"I know," she reassured quickly, touching his arm, "I'm just bugging you."

He grinned, "I know," he chorused back at her. "This was much better than that eckletric thing at Harry's placeâ€It was worth it though, if only to let Fred and George loose on that git of a cousin of his, what a prat."

Hermione was trying desperately to stifle a giggle while still looking disapproving. In reality she had heard all about the Dursleys and that particular incident. In fact she was rather pleased to hear them get something that they deserved. Next time Dudley ran into someone with flaming red hair like the Weasleys she was sure he would be so wrapped up in covering all the bases and having one hand clapped protectively over his tong and the other trying to conceal his gigantic arse he wouldn't remember to run away.

Ron seemed to be thinking something along the same lines as he chuckled lightly to himself. He gleefully noted the amused look on his friends face as well. "Moody gave then a proper fright at the beginning of this summer too! Harry should have had a better time of it this summer, in any case we haven't heard anything yet. Should soon though! We're going to retrieve him in a couple of days!" He looked at Hermione thoughtfully for a second, "You know, I just wish for once I could know something that you don't though!" He shook his head, "Muggle fireplaces, _honestly_."

She laughed, "Oh Ron, you know plenty that I don't."

He arched a skeptical eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied, mimicking his tone. "Like: why are you here."

"What?" he gasped in mock offense. "Visiting my best mate isn't good a reason enough?"

She mimicked his skeptical eyebrow.

"Smartass," he murmured under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up again; nonetheless she was torn between laughter and indignation.

Taking quick measures to avoid a row and still keep the upper hand Ron grabbed her promptly about the waist, pinching, "You heard me!" â€Or maybe it was just an excuse to make her laugh

Either way it worked as Hermione convulse, lashing out to try and stave him off, all the while laughing uncontrollably. Ron burst out laughing himself, enjoying the sight of the dignified Hermione Granger laughing like a little child battling for retaliation and freedom. Responding spasmodically to the vengeful fingers that wrapped themselves mercilessly around his own sides Ron was laughing to a different tune.

In one tremendous effort both teenagers collapsed off the couch, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Bloody hell," Ron rubbed his elbow.

"Serves you right Ronald Weasley." She was still chuckling.

"Sadist! I think I'm bleeding"

"Oh you are not," she retorted, although she raised herself and shuffled forward to inspect it as well. "Wellâ€ maybe a little. Would you like a band aid?"

Ron grinned up at her, noting both the tease and the apology in her voice. "Thanks Mione, but I think I'll live."

"Oh good, I was worried," she replied, her voice was monotone.

"You sound like Fred," Ron mused.

"Well you sound like George," Hermione scoffed. "And you can relay that insult to them when you get back."

"Why don't you tell them yourself?"

"Hmm?" The teasing was gone and this request sounded more earnest.

"Want to come stay at the burrow with us for the last bit of summer?" Ron asked. "Then you can come with us to King's Cross, it might be easier."

Hermione laughed, "I knew there was a motive for you to come here! I'd love to, Ron," she added more sincerely. "I mean, I'll have to ask my parents but I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

As if on que both Hermione and Ron looked up to the sound of feet coming across the floor. Moments later a curious but, having heard the laughter, unconcerned Mr. Granger popped his head over the couch, peering down at the kids on the floor.

"Hullo, Ron," he said warmly. "Always nice to see you. You cam from the fireplace I suppose?"

"Floo powder, Dad."

"Right, that emerald stuff." He took his daughters correction in stride, probably quite used to it. "Have you come to collect my daughter?"

Ron hesitated momentarily. "Well, if it's okay with you. I'm supposed to invite Hermione to the burrow for the last bit of summer."

"Oh lovely," Mrs. Granger's head appeared beside her husbands. "If you'd like to Hermione I suspect you'd best start packing your trunk."

Hermione smiled happily, "Thanks, mum!"

Mrs. Granger returned the smile cheerfully. "We've just got dinner on, Ron, if you'd like to have a bite to eat before you head off."

"That would be great, Mrs. Granger, thanks!" Ron replied enthusiastically, never missing a chance with food.

"Not at all, dear," she waved off his thanks, "you take care of our daughter so much; this is nothing. It should all be ready by the time you've packed up."

"Right then," Mr. Granger nodded, turning with his wife to return to the kitchen. He turned back abruptly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "â€Are you two on the floor?"

Hermione laughed lightly, shaking off his question and jumping to her feet, pulling Ron up with her. "We fell," she replied, offering no other explanation.

Mr. Granger just shook his head, smiling slightly and heading back towards the kitchen, "Alright."

"C'mon Ron," Hermione was already leading the way up towards her room. "I should only be a second."


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: nobody in the story belongs to me, they're all J.K. Rowlings.

Chapter 2

Hermione, having a good two weeks of summer left, hadn't even begun to pack so it was going to take a little longer than a second to get ready. However her room was immaculate so, even without magic, Ron wasn't too concerned about the packing taking them long enough to miss dinner.

"Huh," he said thoughtfully as he flopped down on her bed, looking around the room.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied honestly. "It's just that I've never been in your room before."

Hermione looked over her shoulder from where she was digging her trunk out of her closet. "Really?"

"Yeah," Ron nodded, still looking around. "It's nice," he observed. "Very tidy." Well, of course, what had he expected?

It wasn't as though everything had been shined to perfection, though; it had a distinct Hermione feeling about it, he liked it. Her shelves were littered with worn, lovingly read and re-read books of all shapes and sizes with no particular order to where they had been placed. However, Ron suspected that somehow Hermione would know exactly where each was. Her desk had various schoolbooks and writing implements organized across it accompanied by anything else she might need when she couldn't use magic. Trinkets lined the back of the desk as well as her bedside table where there was yet another book beside the one that Hermione had been reading when he arrived. There was a picture of he, Harry and Hermione in amongst the trinkets, next to her bedside lamp. Next his vision wandered along to her bed where he had flopped. The sheets were a simple pattern of blues and greens that matched the tint of her walls. Beneath the blanket and near where he was sitting there was a slight bulge. Ron glanced at Hermione quickly and then couldn't help himself as he peered under the blankets, scooping out its occupant. The teddy bear that emerged was as worn and looked as well loved as the books on her shelves. He stroked its head lightly, smiling down at it tenderly.

"Ron?"

He jumped, _uh-oh_! He looked up in time to see the blush creeping across Hermione's face.

"Oh, you found Merlin," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment as she sat down next to him.

Ron couldn't help but grin at the name; apparently Hermione had been into magic long before she had known she was a witch.

"I've had him since I was born," she explained. "Somebody gave him to me."

"I like his name, he's sweet," Ron looked apologetic, feeling sorry now that he'd invaded her privacy.

"Thanks," she smiled, her embarrassment evaporating, as long as Ron wasn't going to start teasing her about Merlin she was fine. "I love him, he's just so cute."

"Yeah," Ron smiled back at her with a similar expression to what he'd used on Merlin while Hermione was looking down at the bear in his hands, oblivious. "Hey," Ron snapped himself out of it, "do you need any help?"

"Oh!" Hermione replied eagerly, jumping to her feet, "That'd be great, if you wouldn't mind!"

They worked amiably together, chatting happily about their summers and this and that. Of course the subject gradually turned to Harry and how excited they both were to see him again, and then slowly, reluctantly, to how they hoped he was doing okay, and how he would be handling the newest perilous hurtles that had crossed his path.

"Will we be over at Grimmauld Place at all?" Hermione asked, changing the subject slightly.

Ron shrugged, "People are constantly popping back and forth, it's hard to say. Maybe." There was a moment's pause as Ron surveyed the state of things. "Hermione you can not possibly bring all these books!"

"You say that every year."

"And every year you bring more!" he replied.

"Yeah," she mused, "you'd think you would learn."

He just shook his head at her. "Well if we're done here I'll get going with these."

"Wait, Ron, not that – "

He pulled open the top drawer in her dresser, gaped for a second then promptly shut it.

"– drawer." She shook her head, finding herself blushing yet again.

He gulped, the tips of his ears turning crimson, but he didn't turn to face her, merely crouched down and opened the next drawer, although more tentatively this time. "Or maybe this drawer instead." Apparently this one was safe as he instantly began unloaded some sweaters, "Do you want to take these?"

Hermione just wanted to let the incident go and follow Ron's quick change of subject but, at the same time, found herself holding back a laugh. Chocking on the suppressed giggle she took a few sweaters from Ron and a few others from the drawer, "Thanks, Ron, but that's okay, I think I had better manage my clothes."

He looked up at her guiltily, still flushed, "I didn't really see anything."

One look at his face and she couldn't help but burst out laugh. Opening the drawer herself she took out her undergarments and stuffed them swiftly into her trunk. "Don't worry about it," she knew she was blushing but she was still chuckling. Really it wasn't _such _a big deal; it wasn't like she'd been _wearing _it. "It's okay, you were just trying to help."

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed, gesturing emphatically, relieved. A moment later: "Stop laughing at me Hermione!"

She was still giggling periodically as she moved around him pulling out jeans and what not. "I can't help it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't long before they finished packing her bags and were soon working as a team to lug the heavy trunks down the stairs. The trunks with the extra weight of the excess books were like reluctant beasts that had dug in their heels. Eventually, though, with much struggling and cursing, (mostly from Ron), they managed it.

"I miss magic," Ron moaned as he straightened up from his end of the trunk. They were leaving it beside the fireplace while they went for dinner. He was distracted immediately by a delicious smell wafting out towards them from the general vicinity of the kitchen.

They ate dinner, the smell that had caught Ron's attention unable to do it justice, with Hermione's parents around the kitchen table. Ron very complementary and remarkably polite while they all indulged in talk of the summer and the beginning of school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No thanks, Mum, Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave us something to eat before we came." They had just arrived at the burrow and Hermione was still busy enthusiastically greeting Ginny and Mr. Weasley.

"Well that was very nice of them," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "Lucky for you, what we saved for you is getting cold now anyways. Hermione, dear," she changed subjects abruptly, noticing the struggle Ginny and Hermione were having to get the trunks upstairs upstairs, they'd only managed to reach the first stair, "let me give you a hand." With a wave of her wand the trunks sprouted stout but sturdy looking legs that flexed themselves before standing upright. "You'll just have to show them the way, if you don't mind."

"Thanks," Hermione said brightly.

Ginny grinned at Hermione, gesturing up the stairs, "After you."

Hermione and Ginny led the way up the staircase and down the hall, with the trunks bounding along happily behind them, to the youngest Weasley's room where a bed for Hermione had already been set up.

"That's a – " _CRACK!_ "- new one, Mum," Fred said, as he apparated from the top of the stairs to the bottom to stand beside his mother.

"_Must_ you do that? The stairs – " _CRACK!_ Mrs. Weasley jumped as she was cut short when George appeared on her other side. "Oh _honestly!_"


	3. Another One

Chapter 3

Hermione was still settling into Ginny's room when two identical pairs of redhair popped into the room with simultaneous, identical, _CRACK!s _It was a whole new round of warm greetings and cheerful enquiries of the summer.

Fred and George were in the middle of describing the new product they were working on when Ginny's door slammed open rocking on its hinges.

"Where is it?!" Ron demanded as he burst into the room, his eyes burning in a way that matched his flaming red hair dramatically.

"Where's what?" Ginny asked.

But Ron had barely acknowledged her presence as he had already wheeled on Fred and George. "What have you done with it?!"

"Done with what?" one twin asked, bewildered, although he could feel a laugh beginning to tickle the back of his throat.

"My badge!" Ron cried, as if they didn't know!

"Chuddley Cannons?" the other twin asked.

"No! My Prefects badge! What have you done to it?!"

Both twins burst out laughing.

"Awwww, has ickle Ronnikens lost his Pwefect badge?"

"Uh-oh Ronnie, dat was not vewy responsible." George chuckled, "The Prefect lost his baaadge," he sang.

"Oh! What will Mum say?" Fred mussed eagerly.

"Oooh, can I tell her?"

"No!" Ron yelled. "Just give it back!" The twin's jeers were just pushing his temper to the edge. His face had turned a bright shade of crimson and Hermione was starting to think she wouldn't be surprised if smoke erupted from his ears.

Of course that was just making his brothers laugh harder.

Ron blunder furiously towards them and managed to stumble over Hermione's trunk, stubbing his toe and sending the trunk skittering under Ginny's bed, whimpering.

Fred and George had to use each other for supported as they buckled over, holding their guts while Ron hopped over to the door.

"Really, you guys, he needs that," Hermione cut in, a smile hidden expertly.

"Honestly," Fred gasped, "I haven't seen it. Have you, twin?"

"No," George gasped as well, "I wish I had though."

"I dunno," Fred mussed, "the fact he lost it makes it that much funnier."

With that they collapsed into another round of laughter, barely making room to breath. Ron glowered, limping out of the room as quickly as he could in a bit of a deflated huff.

"Ron!" Hermione called after him, hurrying to the door, looking sympathetic. "Hey, I'll help you look as soon as I unpack okay?" She left out that within that time he may have calmed down a bit.

He looked back at her from halfway down the hallway. "Thanks, Hermione."

She smiled reassuringly, "I'll be there in just a minute."

Reentering the room she was met again by wild laughter from all three Weasleys. Fred and George were still holding each other up, not yet able to get out words. Ginny was still sitting on her bed, grinning wildly, a twinkle in her eyes. She looked uncannily like her older, trouble making brothers.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked the twins.

Ginny sat up, waving her hand madly in the air, "Oh I know this one! I know this!"

"Come on, he needs that badge."

Ginny giggled, "They didn't take it Hermione."

"How would you know?" George managed.

"Because, it's too simplistic," she replied. "Far below your usual standard." She shrugged, "Besides, the thing that made it so funny was that he would, of course, come blame you two, and, for once, you haven't done it."

"Oh nonsense, it's a practical joke, it can't be out of their usual standard, they cover everything," Hermione argued.

"Thanks Hermione," George interjected cheerfully.

"It is," Ginny insisted.

"How do you know?"

She grinned, producing something from under her pillow, "Cause I did it."

Fred and George stopped everything abruptly, gaping at their youngest sister for a moment, before straightening and applauding loudly.

Grinning approval George clapped her on the back, "Well done."

"Finally another Weasley heading down the right path," Fred agreed, shaking her hand. "You know, we might have a job for you next summer."

"I do feel sort of badly, though," Ginny admitted. "I mean Ron isn't Percy."

The twin's smiling faces morphed into identical frowns. "Good thing, too!"

"As if we need another _Weatherbe_ in the family!"

Hermione had subtly edged her way over to Ginny's bed and was gently coaxing her trunk out from beneath it. "Good boy," she soothed, stroking it as she managed to open its lid. Reaching into one of its pockets she nabbed her own Prefect badge and stuffed it in her pocket.

"I can't find it!" Ron said heavily as he came back into Ginny's room looking defeated. His eye caught on something in his sister's hand. "Ginny!" he exclaimed.

She looked sheepish and caught between closing her hand and hiding the condemning piece of evidence or handing it over straight away. Whatever she was going to do she didn't have time to decide as Ron snatched it from her hurriedly, examining it closely.

"_You _nicked it?"

"Yeah, we're so proud," George said, grinning.

Ron was too relieved to have his badge back in his possession to hold grudges. He looked from his sister to his brothers thoughtfully. "How bout that, we have another one in the family."

"Mum'll be so pleased," Fred was grinning, too.

"So will Professor Filch," Ron chuckled.

Identical twinkles appeared in the twin's eyes.

"The legacy lives on!"

"She could be good," Fred nodded.

"Needs a bit of work," George acknowledged.

"Hey!"

"But you have time," they reassured.

"And you _are_ just a beginner."

"That's what you think," she murmured.

"May I remind you that you are making these announcements in the presence of two Prefects?" Hermione wanted to know.

"Oh, yeah," Fred scoffed, "lucky Ron's got his badge back, eh?"


	4. A Present

Thanks for the reviews, they're great! I love getting feedback and I hope you're enjoying the story so far!! If you're enjoying it or hating it or somewhere in the middle, or maybe you have suggestions, I'd love to hear it! Thanks again!

Chapter 4

The Weasley children, save the three eldest, and Hermione were sitting around the Burrow's kitchen table having a late night cup of tea and playing a card game. Hermione was teaching them all a game called 'Slap Jack', a new one for the Weasleys who were not accustomed to non-magical games. Being an easy game though they had caught on quickly.

The kitchen was filled with uproarious laughter as Ginny slapped a king of hearts in response to Ron's dramatic feint. Scooping up the cards in the center of the table she added them ungrudgingly to her pile.

"All right down there?" Mr. Weasley called from the top of the stairs.

An cheerful affirmative echoed up the stairs to him.

"Yep," George called audibly, winking at his younger brother. "Ever since Ron got his baby back."

Fred and Ginny snickered, noting the double meaning that the two other occupants of the table were, presumably, completely oblivious to. Ron just rolled his eyes at his siblings, smiling slightly himself.

Mr. Weasley looked puzzled, glancing from his son to Hermione before shaking it off. "Right, well, Molly and I are off to bed, don't stay up to late."

"Night Dad," was the response that echoed this time accompanied by a quieter, "Goodnight Mr. Weasley."

"Right then," Fred said, picking up the card on top of his pile and placeing it down in the middle of the table, "four," he proclaimed.

Every other hand at the table slapped down on top of it in a rush, squishing each other's fingers in their haste.

"Damn!" Fred exclaimed, having missed it completely and been left staring down at the pile of hands before him with both his free hands holding his stack of cards. "Alright, alright," he replied, as he picked up the cards, if somewhat ruefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron settled down into his bed, snuggling into his pillow comfortably. He wasn't quite sure what had him feeling so happy, but he wasn't one to question it. Indeed he wasn't even considering it, at the time he was content, a sleepy smile lighting up his face and with dreams coming to life before he'd even drifted off.

He woke up abruptly to his door sliding open slightly and a slit of floor being illuminated from the light in the hallway. Moments later the sound of tiny, scurrying feet hurrying across the wood was followed by the heavier scrape of agile claws. He listened silently without moving a muscle as he followed the shadows chasing one another around his room. Behind the drapes, under the bed, a narrow miss in the far corner, and around the corner of his desk.

Suddenly the scurrying feet stopped and Ron was acutely aware of a small creature near his ear as it clambered up his bedside table and into its drawer through the hole in the corner.

Mad cackling ensued as a fuzzy paw swatted at the drawer to no avail.

"Crookshanks?" Ron whispered. "Oof."

A large, orange, rumbling mass landed smartly upon his stomach, quite pleased with itself. Stalking, with an air of grace that only cats have, up to Ron's chest Crookshanks curled up comfortably. Orange tail whipping back and forth behind him with the air of the hunter he purred loudly, always keeping one eye on the drawer which was still cackling.

Ron cursed his company light-heartedly as the tabby began to kneed his chest. Wincing slightly Ron just grinned, reaching out and scratching him behind his ear. Turning his head accommodatingly Croockshanks still kept an eye on his prey.

A light rapping on the door perked the cat's interest, his ears twitching curiously.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered. "Have you seen – " she peered in the door and chuckled at the sight that met her. "Crookshanks you naughty cat," she scolded, giggling and closing the door behind her before advancing on him. "I'm really sorry Ron."

"It's alright," he replied cheerfully, although he felt a little bit trapped in a bizarre situation, but he brushed that feeling aside. "He's got some-bloody-thing cornered in my table, though." He gestured, amused.

"Oh, Crookshancks! Did you bring Ron a present?" She cooed, ruffling his ears. Crookshanks purred louder.

Ron's eyebrows shot up; it wasn't very often he heard Hermione coo. "A present?!"

"Of course!" Hermione was now sitting on the side of his bed, stroking her cat absently. "You see? He's quite fond of you."

"Yeah, right," Ron tried to hide his amusement, "I'm just a convenience and you know it. Any port in a storm, you know."

Croockshanks looked at him expectantly, turning his head in case Ron needed a clue. This time he laughed outright, scratching obligingly.

"A bit demanding, aren't you?"

Croockshanks just rubbed his fury check against Ron's fingers.

Hermione giggled, "And to think where this relationship began!" She winked, and, much to his own surprise, Ron's stomach did a funny summersault. "You two started off hating each others guts."

"Yeah," Ron smiled up at her glowing face, "Just imagine."

At that moment a rather large shiver shook her entire body, beginning at the bottom of her spine and running up through the top of her head. Furthermore the shake almost shook her right off her precarious perch on the small space left at the corner of Ron's bed.

"Sorry," Ron apologized quickly, quelling an urge to reach out to her. "He's got me sort of pinned."

"That's all right."

"There's room on the other side of me if you can make it over," Ron offered

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he replied indignantly. "The beds not exactly huge but neither am I!"

Hermione laughed, "I _meant_ are you sure you don't mind – oh, never mind." Getting up she crawled over Ron carefully, trying very hard not to disturb him or Croockshanks.

"Better?"

She smiled down at him; a tender sort of smile that she only would have dared use knowing how well the dark of Ron's room would hide it. "Much." Nonetheless another shiver shook her.

For seemingly the first time Ron noticed that she was in her nightdress, and a light summer one at that. "Oh, you're cold!" he said hastily, pushing away another thought. "Here," without stopping to think about it, as he rarely seemed to do, he offered her some of his covers. Suddenly realizing the implications Ron's face flushed a brilliant red, fortunately this too was concealed by the darkness. "I mean – I didn't mean – I mean, it's just... you're cold."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, although her face was flushed rather dramatically as well and she didn't know what to do. Slowly she took the covers from him, creating a space for herself and pulling them up around her as she thanked Ron quietly.

There was a silence for a moment and they both felt sort of stuck, unsure where to go from here. In the quite that followed a new noise took hold.

"Is that thing _still _laughing?"

Hermione giggled, reaching out again to her cat on Ron's chest. "Awww, he brought you a gnome."

"Yeah, and a mad one at that."

Stretching dramatically Croockshanks seemed to sense that he was being talked about but wasn't quite the center of attention. Sauntering down off his roost on Ron's chest he curled up between his master and her best friend's chest, effectively demanding pats. He _had_ brought them a gift; he deserved a little appreciation.

Both of them laughed, taking the hint and stroking him until he was purring again.

Looking up from her post at Croockshanks' right ear she smiled at Ron. "It _is_ really nice to see you again."

He looked up, startled. "Yeah," he smiled slowly. "You too. I really missed – "

Suddenly there was a dull thud and then the sound of racing feet taking off towards the door. Croockshanks scrambled to his feet, sending an exasperated glare at the two humans that said plainly: you let it get away?! And then he was gone, hauling his tail after the racing gnome as it whipped around the corner.

"Oh hell!" Hermione muttered, sitting bolt upright. "I've got to go get him before he destroys the house!" She scrambled over Ron much less ceremoniously this time.

"Hey," Ron caught her by the hand. "Do you need help?"

"No, I should be fine, you should get some sleep." She groaned, "I thought he'd finally settled down!"

"Well, at least take one of my sweatshirts," he let go of her hand to sit up and chuck one he found under his bed to her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him warmly, pulling the thing on over her head. It was much too large but that was okay.

Again they were interrupted by a dull thud, this time by something that sounded distinctly like a gnome smashing into glass.

Hermione groaned hurrying over to the doorway. "Sweet dreams," she whispered from the doorway.

"You too," he replied quietly before she turned, pulling the door closed behind her. He shook his head, and got back into bed, cuddling up to his pillow again with a much wider smile on his face.


	5. Oops

"Five!"

SLAP! "Dammit!"

"King of hearts again, Gin?" Ron snickered.

"Shadap," she grumbled, scooping up the cards she had earned herself.

"No, really, are you taking the Micky?" he asked, promptly ducking the wad of sweater she chucked at his head.

"Morning all," George greeted, descending the stairs followed by his yawning duplicate.

"Oi," Fred managed through his gaping yawn, "What was going on last night? I thought the poltergeist was at it again, but then I kept hearing these tiny feet and this funny chuckling..."

"Crookshanks," Hermione groaned. "Thought he'd bring Ron a present. He still hasn't forgiven me for letting it get away." An orange blur seemed to be sound asleep in a far chair with a sulky back facing her. "Every once I a while he looks over his shoulder to give me a look," she shook her head.

"Oh, good, you got the gnome then?" George asked casually, helping himself to a glass of orange juice.

"I hope you received our greetings as well?" Fred surfaced from a glass with a thick milk moustache.

"You let him get it?" Hermione demanded, aghast.

"No, of course not," Fred replied indignantly.

"We just granted him entrance."

"And passed along our very best regards."

"Oh, thanks a bundle," Ron replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You had me chasing after him all over the house!" Hermione exclaimed. "I had to re-right the whole kitchen, by HAND! I'm just glad they didn't break anything."

"It's alright, we would've fixed it for you," Fred said, the closest that could be expected to an apology.

Hermione, only slightly appeased, still vented the events of the night with only a vague air of amusement. "The only time I actually caught up with him for a bit was when he cornered that wretched gnome in Ron's dresser. He curled right up on Ron's chest."

The twins grinned mischievously, looking suddenly as if the whole thing was rather worth it.

"There now, see, Ron got some company in his bed, it all worked out."

"WHAT?!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed simultaneously, their faces glowing a deep shade or red.

"Uh...we meant the cat..."

"But as long as everything worked out."

Expertly with holding snickers they settled down to eat, leaving two very startled, stuttering teenagers in their wake. Neither of which could seem to bring themselves to look one another in the eye.

"Right then," George nabbed Hermione's pile of cards.

"Seven was it?" asked Fred, seizing control of Ron's pile and placing down the top card.

"Six," Ginny corrected. "Seven," she put down her own card.

"What?"

"Eight," George put down his.

"I...think I'm going to go take a shower," Hermione hastened away from the table.

"Me too," Ron got up as well, all eyes suddenly focused upon him. "After! I meant after!"

He groaned, flopping down on his bed heavily. What was going on these past couple of days?! It wouldn't be so bad if his family would just keep out of it. Maybe then he'd have at least a vague idea of why he kept flushing when Hermione was around. He was used to Fred and George's sense of humour, even Ginny's, this was all just so very pointed!

Damn, he was being paranoid! Maybe if they left him ALONE in regards to her he'd know why his heart kept skipping beats in her presence. What??

He grabbed up a Quidditch magazine, burying his nose in it and glaring at the writing, trying to make sense of those blasted symbols. It was a moment before he realized he had it upside down.

Boy was he glad the twins weren't there at that moment! Glad that they couldn't read minds... He shuddered visibly. Wishing that they would quit the subtle matchmaking hints. What??

Shouldn't Hermione be done with the shower now?

Grabbing up his stuff he hurried down the hall, bursting into the bathroom with relief. He'd feel better after a shower, his mind would be clearer...

"Ron!"

He burst back out the door, slamming it quickly behind him. "Oh crap." That image was still fresh in his mind though.

If only he'd been a few minute later! It wasn't sooo bad; he HAD just seen those particular garments the previous day, if somewhat by accident... The image was still vivid in his mind even as he tried to force a feeling of revulsion instead of this... What if he'd been a few minutes earlier..?

"WHAT?!"

He groaned, "Oh god."


	6. making up

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry; she just stood there gaping at the door. She hadn't even had a chance to THINK to cover herself. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

'That didn't just happen,' she told herself. 'That didn't just happen, that didn't just happen...'

She sighed, at least he hadn't been a few seconds earlier.

In the hallway with Ron...

'That didn't just happen; that didn't just happen; that didn't just happen.' Where was Harry when he needed him? It was okay though; he'd just lock himself in his room and never come out...ever...again... 'Oh man.'

He shut his bedroom door carefully behind himself, noticing he didn't actually have a lock. He considered pushing his dresser in front of it...

There was a tentative knock from behind him.

"Ah!" he squeaked, hurling himself at his bed. Aiming to throw himself under the covers, thereby becoming invisible, he managed to overshoot and collapse, covers and all, on the floor on the other side.

"Ron?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

Blushing furiously Ron poked his head up above his mattress, trying to look causal. "Hi, Hermione." His voice cracked, something that was much more of a novelty since his 3rd year.

She couldn't help but smile slightly. "I think we should talk..."

He winced, either he could act like nothing had happened ooooor. "I'm really sorry Hermione, I wasn't thinking, I thought you would have been finished! I- uhm- " he swallowed, "I didn't see anything, I swear." Scrambling up from behind his bed, trying desperately not to look as if he was cowering.

"It's okay, Ron," she sat down next to him while he averted his eyes lest he offend her. "I know it was an accident. Besides, you're right, you didn't see anything. I mean I have bathing suits that cover the same amount."

"You do??" To his own shock he squeaked again.

She laughed, "Yeah. So, see? It's no big deal."

"Right," he nodded, considering the dynamics of bathing suits. He snapped himself out of it quickly. "So, are we okay?"

"Definitely."

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and met Hermione's eyes earnestly, and smiled shyly. "I'm glad."

Unable to escape those deep eyes she smiled back warmly. "Me too."

Suddenly they were both aware that no words had passed between them for some time and they shook their eyes reluctantly away from one another.

"Uhm," Ron stuttered, "Yeah. So I better go have that shower."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, a smirk crossing her face. "I promise I won't walk in on you."

He chuckled, blushing a little as he gathered up his stuff, and rolled his eyes. "Thanks."


	7. guess who's coming?

Thanks again for you amazing people who review! You totally make my day :D

Yeah I know, bathroom scene, kinda cliché but I couldn't help myself :P

Plus, liking each other Ron and Hermione are bound to end up in a bunch of embarrassing situations being so close already, but they don't stop talking to each other either! Besides it takes them so far out of their elements, heehee :P. anways on with the story!

There was a light rap on the door, "Hermione?"

"Hey, Ginny! How's the slap-jack going?"

She groaned, "Oh don't even get me started."

Hermione giggled, "King of Hearts?"

"Every time!" George replied from the doorway, grinning, a pack of cards in his hand.

"No more!" Ginny cried.

"Oh, come on," Fred replied cheerfully, taking the deck from George and dealing out four places on Ginny's bed.

"Thank you, for asking if you could come in." The youngest Weasley stood, arms akimbo, looking very disapproving.

"No worries, Gin," George replied. "Grab a pile."

She flopped down across from him, an easy conquest, picking up one of the piles, "but I'm so bad at this game!"

"That's what makes it so much fun!" she received another big grin from Fred.

"Okay," Hermione grabbed her pile and placed the top one down in the centre of the bed. "Ace."

"Two."

SLAP!

"Damn Hermione! You're fast!" George exclaimed.

"What happened? I didn't even SEE that!" Fred chimed in his agreement.

Ginny just picked up the two cards she'd manage to score herself already. "Oh yeah, this' gonna be fun."

Hermione grinned, "I love this game!"

"Huh," Ginny muttered. "I wish Ron was here."

"Why?" she asked, "'Cause he's worse than you?"

"No, to distract YOU!"

Hermione looked up sharply, her eyebrows lost in her hairline.

Ginny, unperturbed, side for a brief look of nervousness, bestowed quite a large innocent grin upon her friend.

In one swift movement Hermione had a hold on the pillow behind her and had swept it around, delivering a playfully reproachful blow squarely in Ginny's face. Promptly sitting upon it Hermione turned back to the game, "Four." Looking back to Ginny she shot back a reflection of her own cheesy grin.

"Five," Fred said.

Ron laughed as he entered the well, his hair still damn around his shoulders, "What have you lot done to the slapjack champ over there?"

"Six," George said.

"She did it to herself," Hermione retorted.

"Seven," Ginny chimed reproachfully, fixing her hair and straightening herself out.

"Eight," Hermione said cockily.

SMACK!

"Ginny!!!"

The Weasley boys fell over themselves in hysterics.

"Hullo!" Ron cried in between fits of laughter, and smacked his hand down upon the pile of cards.

Ginny's face fell as a chorus of slapping hands followed. "Oh damn." Which just provoked more fits of laughter from the rest of the table.

"Bloody hell, Ginny," Ron smirked.

"I'd like to see you do better," she taunted.

"I'd love to," he retorted, "but you've already dealt."

"Play with Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Yeah," George agreed, "She needs a handicap."

Ron lunged, grabbing the other pillow and chucking it as his brother, who just managed to duck in time. Unfortunately Fred didn't quite make it and took a mouthful of pillow that had been meant for his twin.

"Nice shot!" Ginny cheered, "Umph!" Her words were cut short by the very same pillow. "Hey!"

"That's what you get for only making enemies, Gin," Ron chortled.

"Hey!" Hermione cried as she was shoved unceremoniously into Ron's lap as the pillow she was perched upon was hauled out from beneath her.

In one swift movement Ginny had whipped around and hurled one pillow at one twin and swung around to swat Ron with the other. Hermione, who had landed half way on top of Ron, wound up bearing the brunt of his sister's assault.

"Ginny!" Hermione spluttered, trapped by the continuous blows, not even left with enough time for the pink to rise in her cheecks.

"Oh! Sorry Hermione!"

"Thanks a lot," Ron's muffled voice came from somewhere behind Hermione's mass of bushy hair.

"Don't YOU complain, I'm your shield here!"

"Right," Ron laughed, "Thanks, by the way."

"Oh no problem," she rolled her eyes, trying in vain to shield herself. "Oh!" She suddenly found herself being lifted and plopped down directly in front of one twin.

"I need a shield too!" George cried ducking behind her just as Fred brought down the pillow once again.

"Hey!"

"No fair!" Fred agreed.

"Eeep!" This time Hermione managed to duck just in time.

SMACK!

There was a sudden silence that captured the room, encompassed by the bulging eyes of the Weasley clan.

"Oooh," Ginny shook her head, "Mum's gonna kill you!"

"US?" The twins demanded simultaneously.

"You started it!" Ron agreed venomously.

"Well, this is mature," Hermione shook her head, scooping a pile of feathers from the top of Ron's red locks casually.

"Yeah, well done," Ron said sarcastically.

"Aw, 'ickle Ronnickins is practicing to be the pwefect."

"Oh shutup."

"WHAT happened in HERE?" a new voice cut in sharply.

Abruptly all joking tones disappeared from the air as five heads whipped around to face the doorway, expecting the worst despite the fact that Mrs. Weasley was obviously still off at Grimauld place and the voice had been blatantly masculine.

"Harry!"

Everything else was forgotten as the room hurled itself at their dark haired friend.

"You're early mate," Ron noted cheerfully.


End file.
